Being Part of Team Hawk
by RuikinIsBomb
Summary: Series of a couple one-shots concerning the action-packed adventures of Team Hawk
1. Nearing Halloween

**Just a little something I'm throwing together :]**

**Remember, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters ;]**

**

* * *

**

**Being Part of Team Hawk**

**Chapter 1: Nearing Halloween**

"Suigetsu! Guess who I'm going to be for Halloween?!" Karin screamed as she entered the door to the house where she, Suigetsu, Sasuke, and Jugo lived.

"I don't know Karin, who're you going to be for Halloween this year?" Suigetsu replied quite unenthusiastically.

"I'm going to be Sasuke!" Karin clapped her hands together and squealed.

Suigetsu raised one eyebrow. "Well if you're going to be Sasuke then you can't have none of those flopping around under your open shirt. You're going to have to bind them up somehow."

Karin looked positively taken aback, "If Sasuke's not covered and bound up, then I don't have to be!"

"Then you're going to have to get some kind of surgery or something to make you flatter!"

Karin stopped and thought for a second. "Fine then, I'll be you! All I gotta do is cut my hair, dye it silver, file my teeth, get purple contacts, and run around in my birthday suit!"

Suigetsu stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Excuse me! I wear clothes sometimes! Look, I'm wearing em right now!" He waved his hand in front of his clothes.

Karin mocked him by putting her hands on her hips also. "That's only because Jugo chased you around the house and threatened you. And when he finally caught you, he had to force your shirt over your head!"

"I still put my pants on by myself!"

"No, he had to force those on you, too."

Suigetsu was silent for a second before snapping, "Well all I have to do to be you is get red hair extensions, glasses, cut up my shirt, put squishy balloons under it, and run around screaming 'O my god, Sasuke! You sexy beast!'"

Karin walked up to him and put her finger on his nose. "You couldn't scream like me even if you wanted to!

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then," Suigetsu clasped his hands together on his chest, "Oh my god, Sasuke, fuck me! Fuck me so hard! I want to have your baby! Let us be one!"

"You could've said so." Sasuke came walking out of the hallway.

Karin's eyes turned to hearts as she squeaked, "OMG, Sasuke, haiz!"

Sasuke didn't even glance at her. "Shut up, Karin." The verbal "abuse" made her melt to the floor.

Suigetsu looked at him from the corner of his half-opened eyes, hands still clasped together, and a devilish smirk on his face. "Oh, hi, Sasuke, we were just talking about you."

Sasuke turned to look at him. "Ya, I heard. You want to get fucked or not?"

Suigetsu turned around and walked up next to Sasuke and stuck out his tongue. "Sure."

Karin pulled herself together again and stood up, fire flaring in her eyes. "Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuz, that fuck is rightfully mine!"

Sasuke looked at her. "……Suigetsu asked first."

"Then can I go second?"

"No, you look like a man."

Karin pouted as thick tears ran down her face. "But Suigetsu is a man."

"Ya, that's why he gets the fuck."

"Oh, so you don't fuck girls?"

"Not if they look like ugly men…"

"So you'd fuck Jugo if he asked?"

"…Maybe…"

Suigetsu finally decided to barge into the argument, "Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

Sasuke quickly replied, "Ya, lets go."

Karin still had her pouty face on and was wiggling around where she was standing. "What about me?!"

Without looking back, Sasuke waved his hand over his shoulder at her, "Go fuck Jugo or something."

"Ew. No."

Suigetsu stopped walking and turned around with the devilish smirk plastered on his face again. "You can watch-"

Karin quickly replied under her breath, "I'll watch Sasuke…"

"But you'll have to put a blindfold on."

"Then what's the point of watching?"

"Then you can listen-"

Again, under her breath, "I'll listen to Sasuke…"

"But you'll have to put in earplugs."

"What the hell!? Stop suggesting things that you're just gonna take back!"

Suigetsu ignored her, "Oh, and by the way, Karin, I won the bet."

"What bet?!"

"I screamed like you."

Karin crossed her arms. "If you truly screamed like me, then Sasuke would have ignored you."

Suigetsu grinned at her, "Well than I guess your scream just works better on me."

Karin stomped on the floor and shouted, "Whatever, I'm out of here!" And at that she stormed out the door.

Suigetsu turned to look at Sasuke again, "Still gonna fuck me?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Might as well."

* * *

**So, you like it? *looks sideways out of the corner of an eye and sees WolfsRainSilver (Kiyera) rolling on the floor laughing her ass off***

**^^ R&R... lets see what could possibly happen to them next...**


	2. Happy Birthday to Sasuke

**Finally, chapter 2.**

**I had to make sure I uploaded this on Sasuke's b-day, so I went on a typing fest on Wednesday xD**

**The idea of this story came from a dream my best friend had awhile ago, but it has been changed quite drastically. Anyway, thank you, Chimei.**

**I don't own the characters or any shows, movies, stores, etc. included in this story =3**

* * *

**Being Part of Team Hawk**

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday to Sasuke**

**July 23**

"O mi gawd, O mi gawd!" Suigetsu came running out of his room into the kitchen where Jugo and Karin were eating toaster strudels. "Jugo, Karin, guess what today is!"

Jugo looked at him out of the corner of his eye with his eyebrows raised. "What day is it?"

Karin turned her whole head the opposite direction and puckered her lips, "If Suigetsu was the first to find out about it then it's obviously not important."

Suigetsu ignored her remark and squealed, "It's Sasuke's birthday!"

Karin threw her hands to her chest and dropped her jaw, "Agasp! You liar, I asked him a couple days ago and he said it was in May, we missed it!" She ended her sentence with an angry glare at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu stopped bouncing around and raised his eyebrows, "Well…" He took out a book from behind his back and turned the pages a couple times before stopping and put his finger in the middle near the binding. "In this profile book and in the calendar on my wall, it says Sasuke's birthday is on July 23rd-"

Karin tilted her head to the side and stared at him, "Where'd you get those?!" Before he answered she took the book out of his hands and flipped through the pages.

"The mall and Barnes & Nobles," Suigetsu grinned.

Karin stopped on Sasuke's pages again and skimmed through the words, "Holly Sasuke, it is!!" She started flailing her arms around and breathing faster. "I need to get a present, and, and cake, and the press, and groceries, and a happy meal, and fireworks, and something to carry all of the stuff with, and a pet hamster, and a new wig, and…" Her words drowned out as she ran out the front door.

Jugo stood up and started walking towards the hallway. "I'm going back to sleep…"

Suigetsu flew in front of him, blocking his path. "Wait, we gotta wake Sasuke up together while Karin's gone!"

Jugo glared at him. "Humph… Rawr, fine."

"Wee!"

Suigetsu lead the way to Sasuke's room. The door was open so he ran up and jumped on the bed next to Sasuke while Jugo stood in the doorway.

Sasuke was sleeping on his right side so Suigetsu put his face right next to his ear and whispered loudly, "Wakies, love."

Sasuke shot up and tipped over the edge of the bed, landing head first on the floor with his legs over his head. "What the fudgerbanockerz?"

Suigetsu leaned over the edge and glared at him, "I'm not letting you sleep in too late on your birthday."

Jugo lifted his hands to his face and waved them around, "Whoop di doo- I'm going to sleep."

"At least wish him a happy birthday," Suigetsu yelled as he pulled Sasuke off the floor.

Without looking back, Jugo yawned, "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year."

"Party pooper." Suigetsu stared after him.

Sasuke started looking wildly around the room. "Where's Karin?"

"She'll be gone for awhile, so it's just the two of us for now." Suigetsu smiled and wiggled around in place.

Sasuke sighed in relief, "Sweet."

Suigetsu grabbed his arm again and continued bouncing around. "Let's watch TV!"

"If you want to."

Suigetsu dragged Sasuke into the living room and onto the couch before skipping over to turn on the television."So… what do ya wanna watch," Suigetsu asked after he plopped down next to Sasuke with the remote.

"Do we still have Brokeback Mountain?"

"Karin threw it out the window."

"Damn it… what about the Powerpuff Girls?"

"That just ended."

"Geez, ummmm… What about Dr. Phil?"

"Fine with me." Suigetsu changed the channel. Neither of them ever paid attention long enough to catch what he was talking about.

Sasuke turned his head to face Suigetsu. "Hey, since it's my birthday, didya get me a present?"

"Oh Yeah!" Suigetsu reached into the front of his pants, pulled out a small white package and gave it to Sasuke.

"What is this," Sasuke asked while holding up the package by the corner, "or do I not want to know?"

"They're tomato seeds."

"What were they doing in your pants?"

Suigetsu ignored him. "And there are okaka flavored rice balls in the fridge."

Sasuke ripped off the corner of the package to make sure they really were tomato seeds before putting his gift on the table in front of them. "Thanks."

For the next thirty seconds, Sasuke stared at the television, not paying attention to it at all, while Suigetsu's upper half leaned closer and closer into him. He didn't realize how close Suigetsu's face was to his until he turned his head and Suigetsu's nose practically stabbed him in the eye. "…………Got milk?"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke looked at Suigetsu like he just told him he was going to commit suicide.

"Did Karin buy milk yesterday?"

"I think so…"

Suigetsu got up, walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed the milk, closed the fridge, returned to his post on the couch, and started drinking it right out of the jug.

Sasuke looked sideways, to his left, at him and stared at the jug. "You could have used a cup."

Suigetsu shrugged, "It's almost empty anyway."

"Well, before you get your spit everywhere inside the thing, can I have some?"

"Anything for the birthday boy." Suigetsu handed the jug over to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked from the jug to Suigetsu a couple times before taking his shirt and rubbing off the top thoroughly.

"What!? Am I disease ridden or something!?"

Sasuke looked in the other direction. "No, I just don't have a "thing" for Suigetsu germs…"

"You're so full of shit, you know that?"

Sasuke took a small sip from the jug before handing it back to Suigetsu.

A couple seconds passed by again before Suigetsu got an idea. "Hey, Sasuke." When Sasuke looked at him, he stuck the whole opening in his mouth and licked the rim of the inside and outside.

Sasuke grabbed onto the arm rest on his side. "Dude, stop, that's so gross!"

"It's not that bad is it?"

Sasuke let go of the arm rest and moved over right next to Suigetsu; who was trying to fit as much milk as possible in his mouth and cheeks were starting to bulge out; and got to his hands and knees, leaning partially into him. Suigetsu took the jug out of his mouth, cheeks packed as tight as possible, and looked at Sasuke with an eyebrow raised.

"Not bad at all." Without giving Suigetsu a chance to swallow, Sasuke smashed his face into his; making him drop the jug and milk splatter everywhere. He ended up on top of Suigetsu, facing away from the door.

Suigetsu smirked up at him and stuck out his tongue. "If ya wanted more, you could've just said so."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the door opening and closing interrupted him. He craned his neck to look behind him and saw Karin standing in the doorway with ten bags on the floor and two hanging off each arm (not including the happy meal in her left hand). He just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hehe, happy birthday, Sasuke." Suigetsu snickered and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

Karin dropped the four bags she had on her arms and walked over to place the happy meal on the table in front of the couch, keeping a straight face. "Celebrate the summer, right. Happy Birthday, Sasuke." Sasuke and Suigetsu's gazes followed her as she walked past them into the kitchen. "Oh, and Suigetsu." she poked her head out of behind the wall separating the kitchen from the living room so he could could see her.

"Yes, Karin?"

"Learn to sleep with one eye open."

* * *

**Not as good as the first in my opinion, but it took harder work x3**

**Next chapter is going to be super short.**

**Well, R&R, thanks for reading!**


	3. Tmoblie My Touch

**Hehe, who thought you could get inspiration for a story by an envelope sitting on your table x3**

**As mentioned in my profile, I know so far this story has been undoubtedly a SasukeXSuigetsu, my yaoi fangirlness tempts me x3, so I steered this chapter away (with much effort) from that path...**

**and again, I don't own any character in Naruto, products, webites, etc. mentioned in this story :b**

* * *

**Being Part of Team Hawk**

**Chapter 3: T-moblie My Touch**

Jugo came walking through the front door with a stack of letters in his hand and placed them on the kitchen table in front of where Sasuke was eating a BLT sandwich for lunch. "Got the mail."

Sasuke set his sandwich down and picked up the envelope on the top of the pile as Jugo walked away. He read the website in the bottom left corner and snickered. "Hey Suigetsu," he looked over his shoulder at Suigetsu, who was leaning up against the counter ebhind him eating a strawberry poptart, "go say this to Karin."

"Hmm?" Suigetsu stepped up and leaned his head in toward Sasuke's as he whispered something in his ear and nodded towards Karin who just entered the kitchen and was slicing a tomato. "Why?"

"Just do it."

As Suigetsu shrugged and stood up, Sasuke looked back at the envelope and read the website again...

"Hey, Karin."

"What?"

"Touch my T-mobile."

Sasuke didn't even have to watch to know that Karin threw some type of grenade at him and stormed out of the kitchen.

"For once, Karin, you have made my day."

* * *

**I have some ppl totally not getting this chapter, but there's really not anything to "get," it's just something that ran through my mind that sounded quite wrong o.0 so I put it in this story :3**

**Jugo isn't getting much attention in this story so I'll try to give him a bigger role in the future.**


End file.
